Missing You
by ChicagoFireLover101
Summary: Hiya, New multi-chapter story here guys. I hope you enjoy it. I've been working on it since the beginning of Chicago Fire and Chicago PD XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is another multi-chapter story. Through the teen years of Gabby and how she handles with her Mom at work all the time and her father gone. PM and review ideas I could incorporate into the story. Reviews and PM's are very muchly appreciated. Xo**_

_**A/N: I have not forgotten about The Ball: Rewritten or Interrogations and Meetings. This story just came to me one day while I was working. Hope you all like it xo**_

"Hey Antonio," 14 year old Gabriela Dawson said into her mobile.

"_Hey, what's wrong?" _He asked, as he sat at his desk in Vice_._

"I need you to pick me up from school." She replied, sitting out the front.

"_Where's Mom?" _He asked, standing up and grabbing his keys.

"She's still at work. Told me to ring you." She replied, looking at her feet.

"_I will be there five. Does she know its raining?" _He asked, slamming the door to his car.

"Probably not. I'll see you soon." She said before hanging up.

**Five minutes later**

"Hey, you can come back to the station with me. I will ring Mom." He said, as she got into the car.

"No point. She won't answer my calls or messages." Gabby said, wringing out her hair of water.

"You know she has a busy job." Antonio said, looking across at her.

"She works every day and night. And weekends." Gabby said, looking back at him.

"I know, its been hard ever since Dad died. You know that." Antonio said, referring to when their father was killed two years ago.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Gabby said, shutting off from him.

"Come on kid." He said, getting out of the car and walking towards the precinct.

"Which level did Dad work on again?" She asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Vice." He replied, as they climbed the stairs towards Vice department.

"Can't I wait downstairs until you finish?" She asked, as they walked through the doors and towards his desk.

"No. What homework do you have?" he asked, grabbing the chair from the desk next to him which was his partners.

"Maths and English. And Studies of Social Environment assignment." She replied, sitting down and dumping her bag next to her.

"When does your report card come out?" He asked looking at her.

"Its in my bag. Here." She said, handing it to him.

"This is last terms?" He asked, looking at the grades.

"Yep." She replied, pulling her textbooks and pencil case out.

"You did good. Does Mom know?" He asked, handing it back to her.

"Nope. I only got it today. She won't care anyway, she's busy at work remember." Gabby said as Laura, Antonio's wife, texted her.

"Who's that?" He asked, pulling up a file on his computer.

"Laura. Eva in her ballet tutu." She said, turning the phone to show him. "And Diego is teething."

"He's been teething for the last few months." Antonio said, smiling at the picture of his daughter.

"The kid's cute but he drools like a puppy." Gabby said, laughing a little.

"Laura would agree with you." He said, laughing with her.

"Yeah, you sure I can't wait downstairs?" Gabby asked, looking aroud nervously.

"No, why do you want to wait downstairs so much?" He asked, as he filled the paperwork in front of him.

"Don't worry," She replied, as another text came through, this time from her best friend Leslie Shay.

_S: Hey, where are you?_

_G: Sitting at Vice with Antonio. Wbu?_

_S: Sitting at home, why are you at the district?_

_G: Will tell you at school. Gotta go. Antonio is deathstaring me. Damn homework. Talk to you later._

_S: Ahahaha. Talk to you later._

"What was that about?" Antonio asked, watching as Gabby started on her assignment about Solar energy.

"Nothing, just Shay." Gabby said, sending him an reassuring smile.

"Come one, I've had enough for one day." He said, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Just drop me off at home if you want." Gabby said, as they walked downstairs to his car.

"You sure? Mom works all night tonight remember." He said, getting into the driver's side.

"I'm positive. I can look after myself." She said, as they stopped at a red light.

"You ring me if there is any problems alright." Antonio said, as they turned left.

"Yeah sure." Gabby replied, as they came to another red light.

**Dawson household**

"I will text you later. Love you." Antonio said, walking her to the door.

"Okay, love you too Antonio." Gabby replied, kissing his cheek before closing and locking the front door.

_'What to do..' _She thought as she put her books away in her desk.

**Antonio and Laura's house**

"Hey baby, I'm home." Antonio called as he walked through his front door to hear two screaming kids.

"Hey baby." Laura replied, walking out of the kitchen holding an obviously teething 1 year old Diego.

"Hey little man, you being good for Mommy?" He asked, taking the one year old into his arms.

"Dada." Diego said, giggling at his father.

"Where's Eva?" He asked, walking towards the screaming three year old.

"Having a temper tantrum." Laura replied, picking up their eldest child.

"Why you screaming Eva?" Antonio asked, kissing the little girl on the head.

"Daddy no." She said, wriggling to get free.

"No what Eva?" Antonio asked, placing Diego in his high chair for dinner.

"I don't want tutu off." She said, sniffling as she sat down on her booster seat at the table.

"You can put it back on tomorrow for dance class." Laura said, placing her plate in front of her and kissing her head.

"Pwomise?" Eva asked, looking up at her mother.

"Promise sweetie." Laura replied, as the doorbell rang.

"I will get it," Antonio said, kissing her before walking into the main hallway near the door.

"Antonio, have you seen Gabriela?" Their mother, Daniella said walking into the hallway.

"Yeah, I just dropped her off home. Is she okay?" Antonio asked, immediately worried about his baby sister.

"I just went home, she wasn't there. I've tried ringing her but she won't pick up." Daniella said, pacing worriedly around the living room.

"Mom, we will find her. I'm going to try ringing her." He said, taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

**Lake Forest Cemetery**

"Hey daddy," Gabby said, kneeling in front of her father's tombstone, just as her phone was ringing. "Hello?"

_"Where the hell are you?" _Antonio yelled through the phone as he grabbed his car keys.

"I had to go for a walk to clear my head. Why?" She asked, sitting down between the leaves.

_"Where?" _He asked, walking out to the car with Eva, Diego, Laura and Daniella.

"Does it matter Antonio?" She snapped, looking at her feet.

_"Don't talk to me like that young lady." _He said, putting her on loudspeaker as he got into the car.

"I have to go Antonio. I will call you later." Gabby said, looking at the tombstone next to her.

_"Don't you dare hang up this phone until you tell me where you are. Otherwise I will track your phone down at the precinct and drag you there in the back of a patrol car." _Antonio snapped, as they drove towards the precint. There was a pause before Gabby responded.

"I don't need to tell you everything." She said, before hanging up.

"Gabriela!" He said through gritted teeth as he snapped his phone shut.

**District 21**

"I need you to track this number and tell me where she is." Antonio said to Jin, the IT guy.

"Sure thing. When do you want it done?" He asked, looking at the number.

"Immediately. As in right now." Antonio said, shifting Eva to his other hip.

"Sure thing. Lake Forest Cemetery." Jin said, locating the phone.

"Great thanks." Antonio said, before heading back upstairs where the others were waiting.

"Did you find her?" Laura asked, as they walked towards the car.

"Yeah, Lake Forest Cemetery." He said, as they got in.

"That's where your father is buried," Daniela said, as they drove off.

"I know." Antonio replied, looking at her in the review mirror.

**Stay tuned for Chapter 2. PM/Review of what you would like to see in this story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter XD xo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is another multi-chapter story. Through the teen years of Gabby and how she handles with her Mom at work all the time and her father gone. PM and review ideas I could incorporate into the story. Reviews and PM's are very muchly appreciated. Xo**_

_**A/N: I have not forgotten about The Ball: Rewritten or Interrogations and Meetings. This story just came to me one day while I was working. Hope you all like it xo**_

**Lake Forest Cemetery**

"I'll go get her. We will walk home. " Antonio said, handing Laura the car keys.

"Are you sure?" She asked, taking the keys from him.

"Positive. Love you." He said, kissing her before walking down the path between the headstones.

"Love you too." She replied, before getting in the car and driving off.

"Gabby," Antonio said, standing behind where she was sitting.

"Go away." She responded without looking at him.

"Going to tell me whats going on?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You don't need to know everything Antonio." Gabby snapped harshly.

"1. Don't talk to me like that and 2. drop the attitude. Its not going to get you anywhere." Antonio said, folding his arms in anger.

"Why do you care?" She said, standing up and facing him also with her arms folded.

"I'll always care Gabs, you should know that." He said, trying to meet her eyes.

"Can you leave me alone please, I just want to be alone." Gabby said, wiping a tear that managed to escape.

"Come on, lets go home." Antonio said, walking back the way he came.

"I'm going to Shay's. We have an assignment to work on." Gabby said, standing still where she was.

"No you're not. You are going home right now." He said, turning back around to face her.

"You're not my father Antonio." Gabby hissed before running off in the opposite direction.

That hit Antonio hard. He knew he wasn't anything like their father. But since their father died two years ago, he has tried to step up and be there for her more. But it seems like he is just pushing her away.

**Dawson Household**

"Where's Gabby?" Daniella asked, as her eldest walked through the door.

"At Shay's working on an assignment." Antonio replied, taking his jacket off.

"I have to get back to work. Can you pick her up in about an hour?" Dani asked, picking up her handbag and car keys.

"Yeah. Can I say something?" He said, looking at his mother.

"Of course you can sweetie." She replied, looking back at him.

"You need to take some days off and spend them with Gabby. She's developing an attitude. One I don't like. So please Mom, spend a weekend with her." Antonio said, standing up to his mom.

"I will see what I can do. I have to go. I will talk to you later." Dani said, before leaving through the front door.

"What now?" Laura asked, as she adjusted a sleeping Diego in her arms.

"We wait for an hour, then we go get Gabs. Come on, let's get these two home." Antonio said, picking up Eva and walking out the front door and locking it.

**Shay Household**

"You okay?" Leslie asked, after an hour of complete silence.

"Yeah I'm fine. I went to my Dad's headstone before coming here." Gabby admitted, looking down at her feet.

"And why do I get this feeling something went wrong?" Leslie asked, looking at her best friend.

"Antonio showed up, apparently I'm developing an attitude. He needs to stop trying to be my father, he needs to stop being so over-protective." Gabby said, as Shay's mom knocked on the door.

"Gabby, your sister-in-law is here." She said, opening the door.

"Thanks." Gabby mumbled, before gathering her stuff and putting it in her backpack.

**Downstairs**

"Hey sweetie, did you get much done on your assignment?" Laura asked the teenager as they walked out the door.

"Yeah, is Antonio in the car?" Gabby asked, slinging her backpack over her other shoulder.

"No, he is at home with the kids. Do you want to tell me whats going on?" Laura asked, as they got into the car.

"No, because then you will tell Antonio. I don't really feel up to a lecture right now." Gabby snapped, looking out the door.

"Drop that tone of voice with me young lady. I won't tolerate it either." Laura warned, looking at her younger sister-in-law.

"You can't tell me what to do." Gabby said, folding her arms.

"You can drop the attitude too. What has gotten into you of late?" Laura exasperated, looking her.

"Nothing. I'm just sick of everyone tiptoeing around me like I'm a breakable piece of china. Dad died two years ago, I'm living with that. But everyone thinks that I'm going to break down and have mental breakdown if they talk about him." Gabby yelled, looking back at her.

"We are talking about this when we get back." Laura said, as they drove through the intersection.

**Laura and Antonio's house**

"We are not talking about anything!" Gabby snapped, as she walked through the front door.

"Hey! You don't talk to her like that." Antonio said, walking into the hallway.

"Shove it Antonio." Gabby said, before trying to go upstairs.

"And you don't talk to me like that either." He said, grabbing her arm carefully but firmly.

"Just stop Antonio." Gabby said, before running upstairs and slamming the guest room door. Awakening Diego.

"I'll get him, you go sit down with Eva." Laura sighed, kissing his cheek.

"Love you." Antonio said, as started up the stairs.

"Love you too." She replied, before disappearing up onto the 2nd floor landing.

**2 hours later-7.30pm**

"Gabby! Dinner is ready!" Laura called up the stairs to the teenager.

"I'm not hungry!" Gabby yelled back from her room.

"You get down here now and eat with your family!" Antonio yelled up the stairs.

"I'm not hungry!" She repeated, slamming her binder closed.

"Antonio, just leave her for a little while. I will try talking to her again later." Laura said, pulling her husband into the dining room and sitting down.

**Upstairs**

Gabby's phone vibrated with new text from Shay.

_S: Hey, hows it going?_

_G: I don't want to be here..._

_S: We have school tomorrow, so just wait it out. It will get better..._

_G: No it wont, they are both going to interrogate me the second Eva and Diego are sleeping..._

_S: What's really going on Gabby?_

_G: Don't you start. I'm fine. I'm just sick of my family and everyone tiptoeing around me like I'm glass thats going to shatter into a thousand pieces. Dad died two years ago, and they just don't want to talk about it because they think I'm going to have a breakdown...I never cried when my Dad died. I didn't feel anything at the time..._

_S: You need to talk to someone Gabs, otherwise you're going to keep it bottled up and then break. Talk to Antonio, talk to Laura...Talk to me! Please. I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow xo_

_G: I'll think about it. Byee xo_

There was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Gabby called, turning around in the desk chair.

"Just me." Antonio called back opening the door slightly.

"Come in," she said softly, looking down at her feet.

"You hungry?" He asked, setting a plate on the desk.

"Not really but thanks." She replied, moving to face her desk once more and push the plate back.

"You going to tell me what's going on? I'm worried about you Gabs, you don't talk to me anymore. You snap at everyone, and you have a horrible attitude." Antonio said, sitting on the bed.

"No. I don't feel like talk to anyone right now. No one understands," Gabby said, turning to look at him.

"Try me." Antonio replied, holding her stare.

"Just drop it, I don't want to talk to anyone about it." She replied, staring back.

"Talk about what?" He asked, folding his arms.

"I'm not a criminal Antonio, so your little interrogation tactics aren't going to work." She snapped harshly, standing up.

"I'm not in the mood for this. Goodnight." Antonio said, before walking out and slamming the door.

Gabby grabbed her phone and opened up the conversation with Shay.

_G: I'm on my way to yours...I can't stay here tonight._

_S: Okay, see you soon. xo_

Gabby grabbed her backpack and school stuff before opening the window and sneaking out onto the ledge.

**Downstairs.**

"Come on, let's go to bed. You have an early start tomorrow." Laura said, as they walked up the stairs.

**Shay Household**

"Hey, come in." Shay said, opening the door to her best friend.

"Do your parents know I'm here?" Gabby asked, walking inside.

"Yeah, they said they won't call Antonio and Laura yet." Shay replied.

**Next day- Antonio and Laura's household**

"Gabby! Time to get up!" Antonio said, knocking on the guest room door.

No response.

"That's it, I'm coming inside." Antonio said, opening the door to find the room empty and the window open.

"Is she awake?" Laura asked, walking into the room behind him.

"She isn't here. I'm going to so ground her." Antonio said, walking back out the door and downstairs to the phone.

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3. PM/Review of what you would like to see in this story. xo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is another multi-chapter story. Through the teen years of Gabby and how she handles with her Mom at work all the time and her father gone. PM and review ideas I could incorporate into the story. Reviews and PM's are very muchly appreciated. Xo. Credit for this storyline goes to JusticeRocks11 for all her help :) xo**_

_**A/N: I have not forgotten about The Ball: Rewritten or Interrogations and Meetings. This story just came to me one day while I was working. Hope you all like it xo**_

**Shay's Household**

"Gabs, your phone is ringing." Leslie said, as they worked on their Studies of Social Environment assignment.

"Yeah I know. Sorry." Gabby said, picking it up. "Hello?"

_"You better get your arse home right now young lady," _Antonio said, through the speaker.

"Why?" She asked, looking at her feet.

_"Antonio...Give me the phone...Gabby, tell me where you are and I will come pick you up." _Laura said, taking the phone off Antonio.

"I'm at Leslie's. Can't I just stay here the night?" She asked, looking at Shay and rolling her eyes.

_"Absolutely not. You scared the hell out of your brother and I. I am on my way now. I will see you soon." _Laura said, before hanging up the phone

"She is on her way. Antonio isn't happy." Gabby said, grabbing her bag.

"I will see you at school Monday." Leslie said, walking her to the door.

"Yeah, if Antonio doesn't kill me first." Gabby replied, hugging her best friend.

**Antonio and Laura's Household**

"Are you sure I have to go in there?" Gabby asked Laura,as they walked up the steps of the two story house.

"Yes. Go on." Laura said, ushering her inside out of the cold.

"Gabby! We will talk about this tomorrow." Antonio said, hugging her before pointing upstairs.

"Fine." Gabby replied, before running upstairs and slamming the door.

"Please stay asleep," Laura muttered under her breath as she waited to hear for Diego's cries.

"He will be okay. He's a heavy sleeper." Antonio said, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked up the stairs to their room.

"Like his father." Laura replied, laughing at him.

"You think your funny." Antonio joked, poking her.

"You got that right." She laughed, laying down.

**Next morning-Saturday**

"Gabby! You awake?" Laura asked, walking into the guest room.

"Yeah. Just working on my assignment. What's up?" Gabby said, turning around to face her.

"I want to talk about your behaviour over the last few days." Laura said, sitting on the end of her bed.

"I don't want to talk about it. Because there is nothing to talk about." Gabby snapped, averting her eyes to look at the ground.

"There is plenty to talk about. We will talk later. Can you look after the kids for a little while this morning? I have so errands/chores to do around the house." Laura said, walking to the door.

"Sure." Gabby replied, standing up and following her downstairs.

**Downstairs**

"Morning. You hungry?" Antonio said from the table, looking up when his sister and wife walked in.

"Not really." Gabby replied, sitting down in between Eva's booster chair and Diego's high chair and began feeding him.

"You need to eat something.," Laura said, setting a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Thanks." She replied, pushing it back a little, before turning back to Diego.

Laura shared a look with Antonio. "Thank you for helping with the kids this morning." She said, drying her hands on the tea towel.

"Its fine, I have to finish my assignment later." Gabby replied, as Diego tugged on a strand of her hair.

"Do you need any help?" Antonio asked, as he read the morning paper.

"No thanks. I'm going to take Diego upstairs and get him cleaned up." Gabby said, picking up the toddler and kissing his forehead.

"You don't have to do that. Antonio can take him up." Laura said, not wanting to push the teenager.

"Its fine. It won't take long, will it Diego?" She asked the toddler as she walked out of the room and towards the stairs.

"Whats your plan babe?" Antonio asked, following Laura into the kitchen.

"What plan?" She asked, smirking at him.

"Really?" He asked, poking her before kissing her cheek.

"I want to see if she will talk to the kids about whats going on. Then we will know whats happening, and we will be able to help her." Laura said, turning to face him.

"Smart woman." Antonio said, kissing her.

"I know I am. Go get ready for work. Captain Cresswell wants you in bright and early. And not distracted." Laura said, kissing him back before pushing him towards the door.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, before walking off towards the stairs.

**Upstairs**

"Hey Gabs, I have to go to work, I will see you later okay?" Antonio said, ruffling her hair.

"Be safe." Gabby warned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I will. I promise." He replied, kissing her cheek and Diego before going downstairs.

**Downstairs-10.00am**

"Aunt Gabby? Are you oday?" Eva asked, as they were playing in the den.

"I'm okay. Just a lot of things on my mind." Gabby replied, tickling the young girl on the tummy.

"Hehee. I wuv you Aunty Gabby!" Eva said, hugging her tightly.

"Love you to sweetie." Gabby said hugging her back.

"Hehe." Diego giggled, plopping himself onto her lap.

"What are you doing cheeky?" She asked, tickling him. "I know you won't say anything to your Mom and Dad. Think you can keep a secret Diego?"

"Baba." He replied, smiling widely.

"Thats what I thought. It seems like you're the only one and Shay that understands me right now. I don't want everyone thinking they can treat me like I'm going to break. I know Daddy has been gone for two years now, I know I didn't cry when he died or at his funeral. I didn't know what to feel. I guess it was just shock. I just want everyone to leave me alone. I'm grieving in my own way. Do you understand Diego?" She said to the one year old, who looked at her intently before giggling.

"Thats what I thought." Gabby replied, tickling the boy.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Laura disappear around the corner. She put Diego on his play mat, before following Laura into the kitchen where she was folding clothes.

"Were you listening to me?" Gabby asked in disbelief.

"Gabs I'm sorry, I was passing on the way back from the laundry." Laura apologized, putting down the towel she was folding to take Gabby's hands into her own. Gabby pulled back.

"You were spying on me?" Gabby hissed, wrapping her arms around her body self-conciously.

"No sweetie I wasn't." Laura said, walking closer to the young teen.

"Stay away from me." Gabby said, before storming out of the kitchen and the house.

**District 21**

"Dawson," Antonio said, picking up his personal cell.

_"Babe its me, Gabby took off after I heard her talking to Diego and Eva. Has she called you?" _Laura's distressed voice said, coming through the speaker.

"How long ago?" Antonio asked, grabbing his jacket.

_"About 15 minutes ago." _Laura replied, as she started pacing around the kitchen.

"Okay, I have my team helping me. Stay home in case she comes back. We will find her." Antonio said, as they all walked downstairs to inform the captain.

_"Okay babe. I'm sorry. I love you." _ Laura said, sitting down at the table.

"Its not your fault. Love you too. Bye." Antonio said, before hanging up the phone and dialling Gabby's mobile.

_"This is Gabby, leave a message." _The automated voice said.

"Damn it Gabs." Antonio muttered under his breath.

**Navy Pier**

Gabby's phone chimed in her pocket. She knew it was her sister-in-law, her mother and her brother. But she didn't care. She couldn't belive that Laura would "spy" on her.

They just didn't understand

**Stay tuned for Chapter 4. PM/Review of what you would like to see in this story. xo**

**A/N: I will try to get as many updates as I can over the next couple of days. If you havent already heard on my twitter account, we are experiencing a Category 5 Tropical Cyclone. It is due to cross the coast Saturday night, Australia time. Thankyou for your patience xo**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is another multi-chapter story. Through the teen years of Gabby and how she handles with her Mom at work all the time and her father gone. PM and review ideas I could incorporate into the story. Reviews and PM's are very muchly appreciated. Xo**_

_**A/N: I have not forgotten about The Ball: Rewritten or Interrogations and Meetings. This story just came to me one day while I was working. Hope you all like it xo**_

**District 21-Downstairs**

"Jin, can you run my sisters number again and see if you could get a location?" Antonio asked, walking into Jin's den.

"Sure can. This is like the second time this month." Jin said, running down the number.

"Are you going to keep complaining?" Antonio asked, looking at him.

"No." He replied, knowing the look on Antonio's face. "Try Navy Pier. That's the last known location. I will keep it running."

"Thanks man." Antonio said, patting him on the back before walking quickly out and upstairs.

**Dawson Household**

_"Gabby get home right now! You are in so much trouble." _Daniella's voice said, coming over the voicemail.

Gabby sat there in her room and just listened to the phone ring and ring.

**Navy Pier**

"Gabby!" Antonio yelled, as the unit and him spread out over the pier.

"She's not there Antonio. She's on North Hoyne Avenue, Bucktown." Jin said through the radio.

"She went home." Antonio said, as they raced back to their cars.

**Dawson Household**

"Gabby!" Antonio yelled as they ran into the house.

"I'm going to check the kitchen," Lindsay said, before her and Halstead walked down the hall.

"I'm checking upstairs." Cresswell said. following Antonio up the stairs.

"Gabs?" Antonio said, knocking on her bedroom door before opening to find the window open.

"She in there?" Cresswell asked, coming into her room after checking the others.

"No but I think I know where she is." Antonio said, climbing out the window.

**Rooftop**

"Thought I might find you up here kiddo." Antonio said, carefully walking up behind her.

"What-are-you-doing up here." Gabby sobbed, turning to look at him.

"You need to calm down Gabby, I just want to help you." Antonio said, reaching out to touch her.

"Stay-away," She said, moving away from him.

"Gabby whats wrong?" He asked, staying where he was.

"Everything! Just because Dad died two years ago doesn't mean you all have to treat me like a freaking breakable doll! I know I didn't cry. So what? We can still talk about him. Each time I bring up and conversation about Dad, about the times of us being a family, you change the subject. But you can talk about him from work?" Gabby yelled, standing up as tears fell down her face.

"You've kept this bottled up a long time haven't you?" Antonio asked gently, moving slightly closer to her.

"Yeah, I have. Don't come any closer." She said, moving back from him again.

"Gabby you need to stay where you are." Antonio warned, holding out his hands to her.

"No, stay away from me." Gabby said through gritted teeth, leaning away from him.

"Gabby please." Antonio said with pleading eyes.

But it was too late, Gabby took another step back. What she didn't realise she was closer to the edge than she though.

"NO!" Antonio yelled, lunging forward.

**TBC**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 5 Cliffhanger. Tell me what you think will happen. Will Antonio catch her in time?**

**A/N: I know its only a short chapter but it gives more suspense with the cliffy**

**PM/Review of what you would like to see in this story. xo**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is another multi-chapter story. Through the teen years of Gabby and how she handles with her Mom at work all the time and her father gone. PM and review ideas I could incorporate into the story. Reviews and PM's are very muchly appreciated. Xo**_

_**A/N: I have not forgotten about The Ball: Rewritten or Interrogations and Meetings. This story just came to me one day while I was working. Hope you all like it xo**_

"Antonio! Please help me." Gabby said, grasping onto her brother's hands.

"Gabby, it's going to be okay. I've got you," Antonio said, pulling his cell phone out an calling Cresswell.

"Antonio, have you found her?" He asked on the third ring.

"We're on the roof. Call the fire department, Gabby slipped." Antonio said, hanging on tighter to her hand.

"Calling now," Cresswell said before hanging up and dialling 911.

"Gabby, you're going to be fine." Antonio said, feeling his feet slip on the tiles of the roof.

"Antonio, you can't hold onto me for much longer, otherwise we are both going to fall." Gabby said, as she could feel her brother slipping with her.

"Its fine. You hear those sirens?" Antonio asked, trying to take her mind of what was happening.

"Yeah," she replied, looking at the ground underneath her.

"They will be here any minute. I just need you to hold onto my hands for a few minutes longer." He said, trying to negotiate with her.

"Antonio, you can't hold on much more. Just let me go and I will fall into the bushes, they will break my fall. I will be fine." Gabby said, as she coul still feel him slipping with her.

"Absolutely not." He replied sternly, giving her the look he always gave her if she was being stubborn.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." Gabby said stubbornly, as she dug her nails into his hands.

"Ouch Gabby. Stop." Antonio said, through gritted teeth as he tried his hardest to hold onto her hands while she wriggled.

"No, I'll be fine. Just let my hands go." Gabby said, still digging in the nails.

"NO!" Antonio yelled as she fell free of his grip and landed with a thud into the bushes.

**Ground Floor**

"Gabby!" Lindsay yelled, running over to the girl who was lying flat on her back.

"I'm fine. Just winded." Gabby wheezed, sitting up slightly.

"No sweetie, you need to lie down." Lindsay said, gently as the fire department and ambulance arrived.

"What happened?" Chief Boden asked, kneeling next to Gabby as the paramedics grabbed their equipment.

"Fell two stories from the roof." Lindsay said, as Boden tried holding her head still.

"Gabby!" Antonio yelled, running out the front to find paramedics swarming around her.

"She's fine. She is awake and talking. They are going to take her to hospital." Cresswell said, holding him back.

"She's fine right?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"She will be fine." Cresswell said, as they strapped her to a backboard.

"I don't need to go to hospital. I'm fine." Gabby said, struggling with them.

"Going by the severe concussion, several broken ribs you do need to go to hospital." Lindsay said, holding the teenagers hand.

"Where's Antonio? Is he okay?" Gabby asked frantically, as she looked around for him.

"He's fine, I can see him and he's fine." Lindsay said, looking up at the stressed man.

"Can I go with her?" He asked the paramedics as they loaded her onto the gurney and into the ambulance.

"What relation are you to the patient?" One asked, turning to face him.

"I'm her brother." He sai, glaring the man down.

"Fine, get in the back." He said, as Antonio got in the back and sat next to Gabby.

"See, told you I would be fine." She said, smiling at him.

"You are in so much trouble young lady." He said, smiling back at her.

**Lakeshore**

"14 year old female. Fell two stories." The paramedic said as they wheeled her down the hallway of the emergency department.

"Trauma 1." The doctor said before nurse stopped Antonio and told him to wait in the waiting room to the left.

**Antonio and Laura's household**

"Antonio! Have you found her?" Laura asked, as soon as she answered the phone.

"Yeah, can you meet me at Lakeshore?" He asked, sitting down in one of the hard plastic chairs.

"What happened? Are you okay? Is Gabby okay?" Laura asked, as she got the children into the car.

"I will tell you everything when you get here. Love you babe. Drive safe." Antonio said, before hanging up the phone.

**Lakeshore**

"Antonio! Is she okay?" Laura asked, as she walked into the waiting room with both kids on her hips.

"Hey baby. Come to daddy." He said, clapping his hands to Eva.

"Daddy!" Eva squealed, wrapping her legs around him.

"Dada." Diego said, smiling a half toothless grin.

"How is she?" Laura asked, as they sat down.

"I don't know yet. All I know is she has a severe concussion and several broken ribs." Antonio said, settling Eva on his lap.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at him.

"We were talking on the roof where she always goes and next minute she slips. I grabbed her but we were both slipping. I had enough time to call Cresswell. She dug her nails into my hand and wriggled and then she fell." Antonio said, looking at his feet guiltily like it was his fault.

"Babe, its not your fault okay. If she hadn't wriggled herself free you would of both been here in the hospital." Laura said, making him try to see sense.

"I know, but what is Mom going to say?" Antonio asked, as Daniella walked into the waiting room.

"What's Mom going to say to what Antonio Dawson?" She asked folding her arms.

**10 minutes later**

"It's not your fault, Gabby has always been a stubborn girl. She is going to be fine." Daniella said, as a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Family of Gabriela Dawson?" He asked, looking at them.

"Yes, I'm her mother." Dani said, standing up and walking towards him.

"She's going to be fine. She has a severe concussion and some broken ribs. She can go home tomorrow. I want her to stay in overnight." He said, before taking his leave.

"Thanks doc." They said before making their way towrds her room on the second floor.

**Room 205**

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Dani asked, as they walked into her room.

"Head hurts but I'm okay. Is Antonio okay?" She asked, looking around the room for him.

"His waiting with the kids outside, I will send him in. I will see you tomorrow after shift." Dani said, as her rounds were due to start.

"Thanks Mom. Love you." Gabby said, as her Mom left and Antonio walked in.

"I'm going to give you two a few minutes." Laura said, before taking Diego into her arms and taking Eva's hand and walking out the door.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Head hurts. Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, its you I'm more worried about." Antonio said, brushing back strands of her hair.

"I'll be fine. Tired though." Gabby said, as her eyes drooped closed slowly.

"I'll be right here," He said, as he hugged her close while she slept.

**Stay tuned for Chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. You guys are very lucky to have two updates in one night. :) xo**

**PM/Review of what you would like to see in this story. xo**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is another multi-chapter story. Through the teen years of Gabby and how she handles with her Mom at work all the time and her father gone. PM and review ideas I could incorporate into the story. Reviews and PM's are very muchly appreciated. Xo**_

_**A/N: I have not forgotten about The Ball: Rewritten or Interrogations and Meetings. This story just came to me one day while I was working. Hope you all like it xo**_

**Next Day**

"Hey, how is she?" Laura asked, as she walked into Gabby's hospital room.

"Restless but she's good. Where are the kids?" Antonio asked, carefully looking around so he didn't wake her up.

"With Mom." Laura replied, kissing him.

"Gabs should be released this afternoon. I'm going to call work and take a personal day. Cresswell should understand." Antonio said, getting up off the bed carefully.

"Stop talkin bout me." Gabby mumbled, as she woke up.

"Good morning to you too. How do you feel?" Antonio asked, kissing her forehead.

"Sore. I want to go home." Gabby said, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"You can go home this afternoon sweetie." Laura said, kissing the young girls cheek.

"Go to work, I'll be fine." Gabby said, stretching but soon regretting it when her ribs screamed in pain.

"You okay?" Laura asked, noticing the cringe on the young girls face.

"Yeah, stretched the wrong way." Gabby said, as Laura pulled out a couple of books that Gabby was currently reading.

"Well, I couldn't leave your two books at home. This should keep you busy till they free you," She said, handing the two novels over.

"Thanks." Gabby said, her face lighting up.

"I better get to work. Ring me and let me know what time they are releasing you." Antonio said, kissing her forehead and Laura.

"Sure," Gabby replied, as he left.

**District 21**

"How is she?" Lindsay asked, as they walked up the stairs to Vice.

"Yeah better. She should be going home this afternoon." Antonio said, as they sat at their desks.

"That's great." Lindsay said, as Cresswell handed out their new case of the day.

"Yeah it is." Antonio said, grabbing his cup of coffee.

**Lakeshore**

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling this morning?" Dani asked, walking into her daughters hospital room.

"Sore, can I go home yet?" Gabby asked, putting her book down.

"Not yet, after lunch sometime." Dani replied, pulling a chair over to the edge of the bed and sitting down.

"I'm staying with Laura and Antonio while you work aren't I?" Gabby asked, looking down at her hands.

"Just for one night, then I am home." She replied, taking her daughters hand in her own.

"That would be nice." Gabby mumbled, leaning on her pillows.

**Antonio and Laura's household**

_Ring, ring_

"Dawson residence." Laura said, answering the home phone while the kids were playing.

"_Hey its Dani, Gabby is going home at 1.30. Would you be able to pick her up?" _Dani asked, walking towards the reception.

"Yeah sure, no problem. See you then." Laura said, before hanging up and calling Antonio's mobile.

**District 21**

"Dawson." Antonio said, picking up his personal phone.

"_Hey babe its me. Gabs is being released at 1.30. Think you can make it?" _Laura asked, as she made lunch for Eva and Diego.

"Yeah of course. I will see you then. Love you." Antonio said, leaning back in his chair.

"_Be safe. Love you too." _Laura said, before hanging up the phone.

**Lakeshore**

_S: Hey, how are you feeling?_

_G:Better, still sore though. But I get to go home at 1.30._

_S: Thats great! I need to stop by and see how you are when you get home._

_G: That would be great, how is school?_

_S: Boring without you. Gotta go, english teacher is looking. Miss you._

_G:Miss you too._

Gabby put her phone just as Laura, Eva and Diego came into the room.

"Aunt Gabby!" Eva yelled, launching herself on the bed.

"Careful Eva, aunt Gabby is still sore." Laura said, explaining it best she could to the three year old.

"Boo boo?" Eva asked, looking at Gabby carefully.

"Yeah, only a little one though." Gabby said, kissing her on her forehead.

"Gabby!" Diego squealed, throwing his arms out to her.

"Hey Diego," Gabby said, taking the squirming one year old into her arms.

"You ready to be springed from this place?" Laura asked, sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Yes! I just want to go home." Gabby said, smiling at her sister-in-law.

"Hey," Antonio said, walking into the hospital room.

"Daddy!" Eva squealed, running into her fathers legs.

"Hey princess, you been good for Mommy today?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Uh huh." She nodded, her pigtails bobbing.

"Thats good. And what about you little man?" Antonio asked, tickling Diego's tummy.

"Dada," he laughed, laying on Gabby's chest.

"How you feelin sis?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"I just want to go home." Gabby said, hugging Diego.

"Good news, you can go home now. I will see you tomorrow after shift." Dani said, walking into the room with a bag of clothes and a wheelchair.

"Great, what's the wheelchair for?" Gabby asked, throwing back her covers and putting Diego on the bed carefully.

"Its protocol that you leave the hospital in a wheelchair. Sorry sweetie." Dani said, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Its fine Mom," Gabby said, walking into the bathroom with her clothes in hand.

**5 minutes later**

"You ready to go? Mom had to get back to her rounds." Antonio said, picking up the duffle bag sitting on the end of the bed.

"Yeah I'm ready." Gabby said, sitting in the chair.

"So I was thinking instead of taking the elevator you could take a trip down the stairs." Antonio said, smirking at her.

"Yeah, and you will be taking a trip too." Gabby said, staring at him.

"This should be an interesting 24 hours." Laura said, looking at Eva and Diego as they got into the elevator.

**Antonio and Laura's House-**

"You should sit down," Antonio said, as they walked through the door.

"Antonio, leave her alone. She just got home." Laura scolded, walking over to the play-mat with Diego and Eva.

"I just want to read a book." Gabby said, sitting down on the lounge and grabbing the book on the table next to her just as Antonio's phone rings.

"Dawson," he answered walking into the kitchen.

"_Yeah Antonio, Cresswell wants you back at the District. We have a lead on the girls that keep coming up dead." _Lindsay said.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Antonio said, before hanging up and walking into the lounge room.

"Dinner will be ready when you get home." Laura said, kissing his cheek.

"I will be home in time for dinner and the kids to go to bed." Antonio promised, kissing her back and giving Gabby and the kids a kiss on the head.

"Be careful." Laura and Gabby said at the same time as he walked to the door.

"Always." He replied, before leaving and closing the door behind him

**Stay tuned for Chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating as frequently as I can as I am in the final stages of my course. Please RnR xo**

**PM/Review of what you would like to see in this story. xo**


End file.
